Seiten no Heki-Reki
by Mina-chan08
Summary: The experiences you have in college are supposed to be a complete surprise. But when you try to balance classes with miko training, yokai falling head over heels for you, a snobbish dog eared classmate, and dreading your 18th birthday which will determine if you get the mark of the Shikon no Tama, life just isn't easy. Especially not for Kagome Higurashi. (Rated M for later)


_A/N: Hi everyone! My name is Mina and thank you for deciding to read my 'Seiten no Heki-Reki' story. I picked this name becomes it's an old Japanese proverb (Thunderclap from a clear sky) that means 'a complete surprise'. I'm interested in feedback and I will answer any questions that you have about my story or any inputs that you want to put in. I am an update once per week kind of girl and I plan on this being a long one. So please enjoy and favorite!_

Kagome began to wake up with a groan as the early morning sun beamed into her room making her wish she had closed her curtains before bed. She would have preferred it if she could stay in her dream. It was one of those dreams that now since she was awake, she couldn't fully remember it but somehow still knew it was the best one she had ever had. All that she could remember was a pair of the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever seen and feeling safe.

With a sigh of disappointment, she lifted herself up so that she could look about her room. Boxes were stacked all over the place and her walls had never looked so bare. The fact that she was leaving for university today should have excited Kagome but instead it just felt like she was leaving a big part of her life behind. Her mother had told her that going away for school would help her mature into the woman that she was meant to be and that what she accomplished there would help define her for the rest of her life. This could be true for most college freshman. Of course, Kagome was never so lucky to be like everyone else.

The Higurashi family had a very special secret. They were descendants of Midoriko, a powerful priestess who created the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls in order to eliminate the wicked demon-of-demons Magatsuhi centuries ago. One of her female descendents, who were deemed worthy, were marked on their 18thbirthday by the Jewel's power and whenever they give their heart to someone fully, the Jewel grants its power to that lucky individual until the next descendant is born. Then the process begins all over again. Kagome was still only 17 since she had started school earlier than other children but she wasn't worried about getting the mark.

Usually there was only one female descendant, but Kagome had a cousin who was born on the exact same day and time that she was. Kikyo Higurashi was a born prodigy. At the age of 2 she had started to reveal strong spiritual powers. The girl was second to none and deemed perfect by all of those around her. Kagome had average power which didn't appear till much later in her life, around 13. No matter what, she never felt like she could match Kikyo in any way. Especially since only being 17, Kikyo had saved a few priests from a powerful rogue demon who tried to tear down their temple. She would also be attending the same university as Kagome.

Note that the word "demon" was used in the past sentences. That's right. Demons (yokai) exist and it just so happens that the university Kagome would be attending was a co-ed university where demons and humans co-existed. The demons learned how to integrate with society while mastering their demon skills while humans studied the usual courses, or in Kagome's case, studying to master her Miko powers.

Kagome sighed before finally dragging herself out of bed with the smell of her mother's breakfast coaxing her to be more willing. She pulled on some Victoria Secret cropped green sweat pants and a white tank top before going to the bathroom to brush out her hair before heading downstairs. After first splashing water on her face, she finally got a good look of herself. Kagome never thought of herself as beautiful, it just wasn't a term she would use to describe herself. She had brown eyes with a fair complexion which was sporting a light tan because of all the volleyball she had played outside this summer. Despite being 5'5", she was an awesome setter. Her hair was raven black with light waves in it and it fell all the way down to the middle of her back, which almost all of her friends told her they envied it. However, when Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, she just saw a perfectly average looking girl staring back at her. Pretty but not beautiful. After brushing out her hair, she felt content enough to venture out for a delicious breakfast that was waiting downstairs for her.

Her mother stood over the stove stirring fresh miso soup while an omelet was already sitting on the table. "Well, how is my daughter feeling about leaving for college this afternoon?" Keiko Higurashi said with a blinding smile.

Kagome slowly swallowed her food, thinking carefully on how to respond to her mother. She was beyond excited about her only daughter leaving for a school 3 hours away and that made it a little bit heartbreaking. Of course Kagome wanted to go out and explore the world; she even wanted to travel to Europe or America one day. However, she was still leaving the home she grew up in. The place that she could always come back to after a hard day. Her mother could have at least been a little less cheerful.

She poked at her omelet hoping to snag her second bite. "It's definitely going to be different. No more home cooked meals, no free laundry, and you won't have anyone around to help with the chores."

Keiko's brown eyes sparkled with laughter. "Oh I still have your brother Souta. We've been taking it easy on him the last few years so he'll be happy for the extra responsibility." She sat down right across from Kagome, ran a hand through her hair with her smile still radiating. "You'll have far more taxing responsibilities once you are there. You have to study hard to be the best Miko that you can be! While also having fun, making memories, and meeting new friends."

"Why aren't you lecturing me about not staying out late? You have no idea what could happen out there. I'd be walking around late after class, then get mugged or raped thus ending up with a child and never graduating!" Considering the campus was surrounded by a magical barrier, Kagome knew her statements were completely unrealistic, but she was hoping it would spark some maternal instinct in her mother that she was definitely lacking right now.

The look on her mother's face actually made Kagome think she may have struck the cord, but then her bubbling laughter proved otherwise. "Oh please Kagome don't be so over dramatic." Then her voice got serious. "But if you do have sex, please remember to use a condom. Sharing is caring but not when it comes to STD's."

All the miso that she had just put in her mouth was then sputtered across the table while Kagome tried to reclaim the oxygen she had lost due to her mother's comment. After her coughing subsided she stared at her mother. "I highly doubt the rapist is going to say 'Oh wait, let me just pull out this condom before we get started!' Much less you know I'm seeing Hojo!"

Keiko rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You can't honestly believe he's your 'forever'? You could be the possessor of the world's strongest power and you want to settle for little ol' average him? Not saying that he isn't a sweet boy but I always thought you'd end up with someone a bit more dashing."

"He might not be some rich demon or knock out guy but at least he cares that I'm leaving!" Kagome could feel her irritation rising. "And we both know that I won't be the one who gets chosen. Why do you think I haven't had a billion suitors lining up all these years?"

Softness started to show in Keiko's eyes and she placed a hand over Kagome's so that she would look at her. "I'm not saying that I won't miss you Kagome. University is going to be the time that you truly find yourself and it's the time to live plus make mistakes. I just wish you were more excited about it. I know you are leaving a lot behind but this is your destiny. And just because Kikyo has more skills than you, that doesn't mean that you won't be chosen. Don't sell yourself short sweetheart. There is so much more to you than you think." She smiled again before grabbing the breakfast dishes. "Now if you really want me to, I can start acting like that old hag from that movie you love and sing about how I know best but we both know that me brushing your hair and singing won't make me look any younger so I don't really see the benefit."

Kagome laughed at the thought of her mother reenacting the scene from Tangled. But she definitely felt a lot better than she had earlier. She excused herself from the table and went upstairs to finish packing the last of her belongings. Once the packaging service arrived, she'd have to head for the university, but magically her belongings would already be waiting for her. Talk about grade A service!

After a few hours, Souta appeared in her doorway. "Your boyfriend is sitting on the steps." He stared at the boxes around him. "Are you seriously going to be taking all of this sis?"

"Well of course. I need all of it to be prepared." Kagome peeked out her window to confirm her brothers statement. "You could just admit that you'll miss me."

Souta rolled his eyes before picking up their cat Buyo who had been lazily sleeping under Kagome's bed. "Please, once you leave, I get to turn this room into my practice area for kendo!" He played with Buyo's hair before looking up at her. "I mean…I guess I'll miss you a little bit."

"I am going to miss you too Souta. Make sure to come and visit with mom if you are caught up on your studies." With a smile, Kagome patted him on the head before heading out to see Hojo.

Hojo had asked her out their freshman year of high school and they had been together ever since. He was kind and caring, plus treated her the way every girl would ever want to be treated. His blue eyes and light brown hair made him really popular with the girls at school but he only had eyes for her. Which definitely made her love him all the more. But, their relationship wasn't exactly passionate in the way that you see on TV or read in books. At least that's how Kagome felt about it most of the time. Like that special spark that two people in love were supposed to have. But it's possible that it was just in her head so she decided to wait it out and see if things would develop better once they were apart.

Once she finally reached him, Hojo stood up with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Hi Kagome. I just wanted to come say goodbye before you headed off." The flowers were a mix of different colored tulips.

Taking the flowers, Kagome looked at them lovingly. "Thank you Hojo. These are beautiful. You really didn't have to get me flowers."

"Oh that's not all. Here's a bag of dried herbs. I hear they work wonders when you get the flu or a cold. College is going to a lot of people crammed together and Kami knows how much bacteria will be floating around." He dropped the bag into Kagome's open hand with a smile.

This would seem strange to anybody else, but for Hojo to bring her something health related was a weekly occurrence. He was going to Tokyo University to become a doctor so it made sense. "Thank you again." She sat there thoughtfully for a moment. "Do you think this will be good for us? Me living three hours away I mean."

"Well no one can say we didn't try if it doesn't. Things happen exactly as they are meant to. So if we don't work out, then it's because fate was against us from the beginning." He smiled at her again. "And besides, you'll be too busy becoming a Priestess blessed with the powers from the Shikon no Tama to worry about us."

Kagome laughed and rolled her eyes. Hojo rarely ever talked about Kagome receiving the mark. He knew how she felt about it and it always brought up unresolved emotions. "You know that won't happen."

He shrugged his shoulders. "You never know. You are certainly one of a kind Kagome. You have your own special powers, with or without that jewel." The delivery truck pulled up in front of the shrine. "I guess that's my cue to head out. I'll miss you." He embraced Kagome in a tight hug after kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll miss you too. Break will be here before we know it, right?" There was a small pang in Kagome's heart when she said those words. Like an uneasy feeling that she sometimes got before getting a test back that she already had a feeling she hadn't passed. Hojo smiled again then nodded before heading down the stairs.

Two men in bright red shirts and khaki pants made their way up the stairs. One had dark brown hair that was braided down his back while the other had his face hidden behind a clipboard and a much shorter braid on his mostly bald head. To Hojo's eyes, they looked like normal men. But Kagome could see the fangs peeking out of the very human looking smile that the one with the long braid gave her. And the other was clearly a yokai with his long face, barely any nose, and also some sharp teeth.

"Hello! You must be Kagome Higurashi. I'm Hiten and this dashing man to my right is my brother Manten. We are the Thunder Brothers Delivery Service! Ready to deliver your belongings at lightening fast speed!" Hiten stated proudly before giving her the once over. "And in case you're curious, I do have a preference to date clients, especially ones that look like you."

"I'm unavailable but I can show you were my belongings are." Kagome shook her head as she led them up the shrines steps. She was used to yokai hitting on her. Once they saw her last name, it was an all out cheese fest with fancy words and empty promises. Kikyo got it far more than her but on the rare occasion it actually happened, it was completely annoying.

Once she led them inside, she noticed her mother had already grabbed her backpack for her from upstairs. It was a well known fact that once the delivery truck arrived, the car to take her to the train would be waiting for her outside as well. She stared at her mother and brother before embracing both of them in a big hug. "I'll see both of you during the break."

Her mother took her face in her hands. "You are going to do so well. Just stay focused and have fun. I'll tell grandpa that you said goodbye. You know how he hates being disturbed during his naps."

With a smile and wave, Kagome headed out the door to the silver BMW that waited to drive her to her new home. A young boy popped out of the car and opened the door for her. He had the cutest fox tail she had ever seen and desperately wanted to touch it. "Hello Ms. Higurashi! My name is Shippo and I will be your driver today."

Kagome got into the car and waited for Shippo to come back in. "How old are you Shippo? I'm a bit surprised to see you as my driver."

"I'm 17 ma'am! Next year I'll be at the school but until then, I'm your driver for this year." Shippo smiled in a way that reminded Kagome of her brother Souta.

The car ride took practically no time at all, while Kagome sat there trading music interests with Shippo. They arrived at the edge of the city, right at the main doors of the train station. He opened the door for her and promised to pick her up from the station during the break.

Kagome walked into the train station and took the first flight of steps down to the bottom level. There were dozens of people swarming about, human and yokai alike. She turned towards the elevators to see a door that stated 'Authorized Personnel Only'. There was a warding aura surrounding the door, a protection barrier that was set up specifically to keep unwanted guests from wandering in. Only a human with spiritual powers or yokai could open it unless the human's name was entered into the warding. That's how the humans studying to be demon slayers could pass.

After taking one too many deep breaths, Kagome placed her hand on the door and turned the knob, with a faint hope that it would not open. Of course, since she had no luck it certainly did. There before her stood the bullet train that would weave its way through the ocean (thanks to another magic barrier) and transport them to the island were the university was located. There stood hundreds of humans and yokai cramming together to get onto the train. Kagome sighed before joining the mess.

After handing her ticket to the attendant, she was placed in seat 36 which was in its own closed compartment. Each compartment was like this and could hold up to 6 passengers. Ironically enough, her cousin Kikyo was already in her seat reading a book. Kagome sat across from her and stared at her for a moment, feeling the small pang of jealousy that crept up every now and then. Kikyo was the same height as her with the same hair color and eye color. But her hair had straight across bangs and was much longer than hers, almost to her knees. Today it was wrapped in a braid. Her skin was extremely pale and Kagome wondered if she ever spent any time outdoors. She was wearing red cargo shorts and a white blouse. It felt like Kagome was looking at effortless beauty even though she always had that thought in the back of her head that Kikyo wasn't 'that' great.

Finally acknowledging that Kagome was there, Kikyo looked up from her book. "It's nice to see you Kagome. I see you haven't changed since I saw you last year at my father's birthday party."

"Yeah. Your hair has gotten longer. I'm sure it must be a bit of a fuss to deal with every day." Kagome started to pull out her iPod since she knew this small talk wouldn't last long.

Kikyo nodded before turning her eyes back to her book. "Not really. Well I'm sure we can talk more over lunch or something once classes start. Since we'll both be studying to be a miko, I bet we'll even have a few of those classes together."

Kagome just nodded before the door opened to allow the other 4 girls to occupy the compartment. Putting in her ear buds, Kagome played some Krewella while she felt the train start to move and embark on the three hour journey to her home for the next four years.

_A/N: Alright! Chapter 1 is done! Expect some appearances from our favorite Inu gang members and some fun times to be had with the next chapter "The First Weekend"! Thank you and please review!_


End file.
